He Didn't Have To Be III- Let's Party
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Sequel to The Strongest Man and He Didn't Have To Be series.


  
  
Title: He Didn't Have To Be III- Let's Party  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty   
E-mail: country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com   
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers:  
Summary: Third in He Didn't Have to Be Series.  
Series is sequel to The Strongest Man.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or the Characters. I also  
don't own I Just Want to Dance With You, that's  
performed by George Strait and written by Roger Cook  
and John Prine. YMCA and the Chicken Dance isn't  
mine I just don't know who wrote them. You Had Me  
From Hello is performed by Kenny Chesney. I Do  
(Cherish You) is performed by Mark Wills and Let's  
Make Love is performed by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.  
And last but not least is my favorite He Didn't Have  
to Be performed by Brad Paisley and written by Brad  
Paisley and Kelley Lovelace. No matter what I did I  
could never do justice to this song. IMO it's one of  
the best songs ever written and performed.  
  
Archiving: I don't care where as long as my name  
stays on it and you tell me where.  
  
Special Thanks To: Dottie and Denise. Dottie thank  
you for the suggestion for where to have Harm and  
Mac wedding reception and Denise for giving me a  
name to use. Thank you both.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Lady Baltimore  
Chesapeake Bay  
  
  
After walking under the Arch of Steel and  
receiving well wishes and congratulations from  
family and friends Harm and Mac moved into the  
limousine that would take them to the dock where the  
cruise ship Lady Baltimore was awaiting their  
arrival. Harm and Mac decided to charter the Lady  
Baltimore to have their wedding reception on after  
they couldn't decided where to have the party and an  
old friend of Harm's suggested the chartering the  
Lady Baltimore and taking her out on the Chesapeake  
Bay would be both romantic and fun. So that's what  
they did.  
  
Harm and Mac entered the ballroom of the ship to  
the applause of their family and friends. Looking  
around the room most of the balloons were white and  
silver. There were sheets of shear white and silver  
material that swooped from rafter to rafter over the  
dance floor. They were led to the large wedding  
party table were they were going to be seated with  
Bud, Harriet, Keeter, Carylon, Keeter, Clayton Webb,  
and Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Bud's brother Mikey was  
keeping an eye on Bud and Harriet's tow children.  
Chloe was sitting with her dad and Jacob passed up  
the chance to sit with Harm and Mac and sat with his  
new grandparents, Trish and Frank Brunette. the  
other family members and friends sat at different  
tables placed around the dance floor.  
  
Slow classical music played from the sound  
system and the laughter from the happy couple could  
be heard as the waiters began to serve the meal to  
the guest. Harm and Mac were the last to be served.  
Mac laughed at something that Harm said when they  
went down for a kiss as the waiter brought them  
their meal. Mac decided that she wanted beef while  
Harm made sure that the caterer knew that he only  
wanted a salad.  
  
After dinner Harm led Mac out to the dance floor  
for their first dance. While Harm pulled Mac into  
his arms all the guest crowded around the dance  
floor with tiny clear bottles of bubbles in their  
hands. As the opening strands of You Had Me From  
Hello by Kenny Chesney started to play the guest  
lifted the tiny wands to their mouths and began to  
blow. As Harm and Mac continued to dance bubble  
surrounded them. Making the entire scene look like  
something out of a fairy tale.   
  
Mac leaned into Harm and rested her head on  
Harm's shoulder and allowed all that happened today  
to catch up with her. She married Harm. The  
passionate lawyer always looking for the truth. The  
hotshot pilot that was all flyboy. The reality  
struck her. Trying not to let Harm feel her sudden  
jerk she smiled at him. Harm did feel the jerk, but  
smiled at her when she smiled at him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Harm asked still smiling so the  
people around them didn't notice.  
  
"Nothing. I just realized how lucky I am." Mac  
smiled back. Harm could tell she wasn't being  
completely honest, but he let it go. As the song  
finished Harm dipped Mac down and placed a gentle  
soft kiss on her lips to the applause of their first  
dance.  
  
"If I can have everybody's attention please."  
The DJ said. Everybody turned to look at him. Harm  
and Mac both turned. Harm wrapped his arm's around  
Mac's waist both of them smiling from ear to ear.  
"There is a tradition at most weddings called the  
dollar dance. Now were going to split Harm and Mac  
up for just one dance and then we'll let you get  
back together. How this is played is anybody can cut  
in on Harm and Mac anytime during their dance the  
only thing is you have to give them a dollar. Now  
let's start."  
  
  
"I don't want to be the kind to hesitate." Harm  
started to dance with Harriet as Mac danced with  
Bud.  
  
  
"Be too shy  
Wait too late  
I don't care what they say other lovers do  
I just want to dance with you." Harm's  
ex-girlfriend Jordan Parker cut in on Harm and  
Harriet as Clayton Webb started to dance with Mac.  
  
  
"I got a feeling that you have a heart like mine  
So let is show  
Let it shine  
If we have a chance to make one heart of two  
Then I just want to dance with you." During  
this verse several of Harm's family danced with both  
Harm and Mac.  
  
  
"I want to dance with you  
Twirl you all around the floor  
That's what they intended dancing for  
I just want to dance with you  
I want to dance with you  
Hold you in my arms once more  
That's what they intended dancing for  
I just want to dance with you" Harm was dancing  
with an old female friend from the Patrick Henry  
when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Harm had his  
back to the crowd and to the guest who wanted to  
dance with him so he didn't see the crowd smile and  
laugh until he turned around and came face to face  
with Keeter. Keeter grinned and took Harm in his  
arms.  
  
  
"I caught you lookin' at me  
When I looked at you  
Yes I did  
Ain't that true  
You won't get embarrassed by the things I do  
I just want to dance with you." Mac was dancing  
with Admiral Chegwidden when she heard the crowd  
laugh again. She looked at her new husband and his  
friend. She saw Keeter lay his head on Harm's  
shoulder and Harm rub Keeter's back with his hand.  
  
  
"Oh the boys are playing softly  
And the girls are too  
So am I and so are you  
If this was a movie  
We'd be right on cue  
I just want to dance with you." As the song  
finished Keeter dipped Harm down and placed a kiss  
on his forehead. Everyone laughed and Harm and Mac  
danced once again.  
  
Harm had danced several dances with Mac and his  
mother when he was told they had to cut the cake.  
Harm and Mac walked hand and hand to the table where  
the four-layer cake with a fountain in the middle  
was sitting. Harm and Mac both reached for the  
knife and carefully took it in both of their hands  
and cut the first pieces. Harm took his piece of  
cake and slowly lifted it to Mac's mouth.  
  
"You stuff that cake in my face, Fly-boy and  
you'll be sleeping on the couch." Mac warned Harm.   
  
Harm lifted the cake to Mac's mouth and when she  
moved in to eat it he moved it away. They did this  
about five times before Harm finally let Mac eat the  
white icing, yellow cake. Mac then picked up her  
piece and without hesitation slammed the cake into  
Harm's face getting it everywhere except his mouth.  
Harm grabbed Mac by the waist before she could get  
away and kissed her smearing the cake all over her  
face. After getting their faces cleaned up Harm  
poured both his and Mac's glasses with non-alcoholic  
wine. The waiters already gave each guest a glass as  
Keeter started to toast Harm and Mac.   
  
"I've known Harm since our old Academy days. I  
remember walking into my room and seeing this tall  
kid and my first impression was that he was a loser  
and it still ain't changed." Everybody laughed. "But  
being serious Harm is my oldest and best friend and  
he's a great guy. Now about his bride. I will  
never forget when I first met her. Let's just say  
that they had to save my sorry butt. I tired to hit  
on her, but when I saw how her and Harm where when  
they were around each other and how concerned Harm  
was when he had to leave Mac in a dangerous place I  
knew there was more between them then friends. Harm  
I've known you to do some pretty stupid things in  
your life and you've done some smart things and I  
have to believe that this is the smartest thing  
you've ever done. I wish you guys all the happiness  
in the world." Keeter raised his glass as Harm and  
Mac linked their arms and everyone drank a toast to  
the new couple.  
  
As most of the guest grabbed a piece of cake  
Harm and Mac went to the dance floor.  
  
"Harm I have a special song to you. A little boy  
came up here and asked if I would play this for you.  
I believe that small, brave boy's name was Jacob and  
he wanted this song to out out to his new daddy.  
  
  
"When a single mom goes out on a date  
With somebody new  
It always winds up feeling more like a job  
interview." Harm and Mac looked over to where Jacob  
was standing in the corner looking at them. Harm  
monitored with his finger for Jacob to come over to  
him. The little boy looked down at the floor and  
slowly walked over to Harm. When Jacob was right  
next to Harm and Mac, Harm picked Jacob up and  
placed him on his hip and continued to dance with  
Mac.   
  
  
"My momma used to wonder if she'd ever meet  
someone  
Who wouldn't find out about me   
And then turn around and run"  
  
  
"I met the man I call my dad when I was five  
years old  
He took my mom out to a movie   
And for once I got to go  
A few months later I remember lying there in  
bed  
I overheard him pop the question and I   
Prayed that she'd say yes." Everybody looked at  
them and knew how true the song was for this new  
family of three.  
  
  
"And all of a sudden   
Oh, it seemed so strange to me  
How we went from something's missing   
To a family   
Lookin' back all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be." Jacob saw a tear  
start to make it's way down Harm's cheek and with  
his tiny hand brushed away the tear and said "Daddy  
don't cry." Harm smiled and patted Jacob's back.  
  
  
"I met the girl that's now my wife about three  
years ago  
We had the perfect marriage   
But we wanted something more  
Now here I stand surrounded by family and  
friends  
Crowded around the nursery window  
As they bring the baby in"  
  
  
"And now all of a sudden   
It seems so strange to me  
How we've gone to something's missing  
To a family   
Lookin' through the glass I think about the man  
That's standing next to me  
And I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be."  
  
  
"Looking back all I can say   
About all the things he did for me  
Is I hope I'm at least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be."  
  
  
"Yeah I hope I'm a least half the dad  
That he didn't have to be  
Because he didn't have to be  
You know he didn't have to be."  
  
  
After the song was finished Harm thanked Jacob  
and went into the men's restroom. After making sure  
nobody else was in there Mac went in and saw Harm  
leaning on the sink. He dried his tears and turned  
to Mac and smiled. Before she had a chance to saw  
anything Harm took her hand and pulled her back out  
to the ballroom. After dancing to Faith Hill and  
Tim McGraw Let's Make Love dedicated to Harm from  
Mac and Mark Wills I Do (Cherish You) dedicated to  
Mac from Harm the DJ announced that they needed to  
throw the bouquet and garter.   
  
"Okay let's do the bouquet and garter. All you  
single ladies get out on that dance floor." All the  
women squeezed behind Mac for the chance to be the  
next to get married. Mac threw the bouquet behind  
her and it landed in the hands of Jordan Parker.   
After a picture with Mac someone placed a chair on  
the dance floor and Harm removed the garter with  
calls from the guys as Harm lifted Mac's dress to  
her knees and removed the garter. All the guys got  
behind Harm as he slung the garter and it landed in  
the hands of Clayton Webb. Webb and Harm had a  
picture taken then Harm and Mac went upstairs to the  
top deck. The photographer had Harm stand in front  
of the rail, turn sideways and put his arms around  
Mac's waist who was also sideways. Behind them the  
sun was setting with all shades of orange, pink and  
red. The photographer got the pictures of best man  
and groom, bride and maid of honor. Then big family  
pictures while the sun was not quite touching the  
horizon. Then he told them he wanted more pictures  
of Harm and Mac. He took one when Harm and Mac were  
caught off guard. They were waiting for the  
photographer to reload his film and they were  
kissing as the sun touched the horizon. They also  
got pictures of Harm and Jacob, Mac and Jacob, and  
Harm, Mac and Jacob. After all the pictures were  
taking in front of the sunset, Harm and Mac went to  
change out of his dress whites and her wedding  
dress.  
  
After a couple of fun songs like YMCA and the  
chicken dance Harm and Mac announced that they  
needed to leave. While Harm and Mac were talking  
with Trish and Frank all the guests gathered around  
the doors that Harm and Mac would be walking out.   
Harm and Mac walked out of the doors and where  
bombarded with streamers and bubbles. After getting  
bombarded with bubbles and streamers Harm and Mac  
walked off the ship that had docked and saw Harm's  
car. It was toilet papered and soaped up with Just  
Married written on it. Balloons were tied to every  
place they could find a place to tie them up to.   
  
Harm and Mac untied most of the balloons letting  
them float away into the night sky and they left for  
the airport where why would be catching a plane to  
Hawaii for their honeymoon. Most of the close family  
and friends got off the ship and waved bye to Harm  
and Mac until you couldn't see them anymore. When  
Harm and Mac were out of sight Bud and Harriet left  
with their kids and Jacob. Other parents left with  
their kids or left to go get home to their kids.  
When it was just the adults left everybody went back  
inside with Keeter last and you could hear him yell.  
  
"LET'S PARTY!!!"  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
I want to thank everybody for the feedback I  
received so far. This is for some of the people that  
emailed me and told me that Harm's feelings about  
Jacob and how emotional he got was unreal, I just want  
to say that this is based on a true story about my  
cousin and he did cry when his stepson called him  
daddy. And this story is dedicated to him who is the  
best father Chris would have. Love both of you.   
  
Amanda  
  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________  
Do You Yahoo!?  
Get Yahoo! Mail – Free email you can access from anywhere!  
http://mail.yahoo.com/  
  
  
  



End file.
